


costumes

by hexmionegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ginsy, Halloween, Vaginal Fingering, comic book characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexmionegranger/pseuds/hexmionegranger
Summary: It's Ginny's turn to pick the Halloween costumes. Pansy gets revenge. Who needs to go to parties to have fun anyways?





	

“Can you remind me exactly _why_ I let you pick the costumes this year?”

Ginny sighed. She was standing outside of their bathroom, waiting for her girlfriend who was currently putting on her costume and bitching non-stop.

“Because I do that thing with my tongue?”

There was a pause and then a sharp laugh, and Ginny couldn’t help but smirk.

“Fine, you win.”

More silence, and Ginny rapped her knuckles against the wood again. “Seriously Pans, I’m getting worried.”

She heard a muttered swear and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose.

“What am I supposed to be again? I really just don’t see how I’m a cat, like, at _all_.”

“You’re not a cat, you’re _catwoman_. She’s a supervillian? You know, does evil things, breaks into museums, steals shit, flirts with Batman?”

Pause.

“Why are all these people half-animal? Did they fuck up their polyjuice potions?”

Ginny groaned and leaned back against the doorframe. “No. It’s a comic book story. Remember, like I showed you the last time we were at the burrow? With all the colourful pictures?”

She could almost _hear_ Pansy rolling her eyes.

“Fine. Whatever. Comics. That doesn’t explain - Ginny I swear to god you cannot tell me that this is part of the costume.”

Ginny smirked. “No,” she admitted, through the door. “Well, she _does_ have a tail. I would just assume that the character’s isn’t…” Ginny trailed off, pressing her ear up to the door. “Are you wearing it yet?” She asked, licking her bottom lick.

The silence stretched for a moment too long and she was getting ready to say that it was fine if Pansy didn’t want to do it, and then she heard her girlfriend’s breathy moan and heat pooled in her stomach. 

“I never should have let you go to that muggle sex shop.”

Ginny grinned triumphantly. “Come on, Pans, come out. I want to see you.”

“I can’t get a bra on underneath this ridiculous leather thing, you know.”

Ginny swallowed, mouth dry. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. And it’s rather chilly, the leather. I’m afraid the whole party will be able to see my nipples.”

It was Ginny’s turn to moan softly, and she pressed a hand up against the door. “Pansy, please come out.”

“So if this is what I’m wearing, what are _you_ wearing?”

“If you open the door you’ll see.”

Without warning, Pansy pulled the door open and Ginny almost stumbled trying not to fall in. When the taller, dark haired woman caught sight of Ginny she choked slightly and Ginny grinned triumphantly. It took a lot to throw off Pansy, and it was always very satisfying when she did.

“Ginny.” She said, and Ginny batted her eyelashes as innocently as she could manage. “That can’t be an actual costume.”

Ginny ginned more. “Mmhmm. Poison Ivy.” She explained, glancing down. It really wasn’t much of a costume, to be fair. Mostly it was just plastic leaves artfully arranged to cover anything that needed to be to avoid being arrested, but it wasn’t much else.

Ginny took a minute then to run her eyes over Pansy’s body, taking in the way that her nipples did peak slightly out from the leather of her suit and then glancing around to see the cat tail, moving softly up and down as Pansy breathed.

Pansy was doing her own inspection, and before Ginny had time to react Pansy had slipped her hand down the front of the leaves Ginny was using as a bikini and was now grinning deviously at the wetness between her fingertips.

“Not even wearing real underwear.” Pansy purred in Ginny’s ear, and Ginny could only really gasp in response. “I don’t think this costume is appropriate for the party at all.”

Ginny could feel her eyes shutting and then Pansy had her pressed against the wall, hot lips on her neck and cool fingers moving against her. “Y-you’re right,” she managed to mutter, but lost the rest of her train of thought into a moan that had Pansy smirking against her skin. She caught her breath with a swallow. “We don’t need… to go.”

“You know,” Pansy murmured, as she pulled away a leaf to pluck at Ginny’s nipple and bent her fingers in a way that caused her girlfriend to tremble underneath her, “I don’t think I mind these book comic things so much after all.”


End file.
